Just a Good Day
by ohtheinnuendo
Summary: Slash warning. DiNozzoMcGee. Third and final chapter up. Chapters 1 and 2 are McGees POV, chapter 3 is Dinozzos. All comments, reviews welcomed. I dont own the characters so dont sue. Enjoy.
1. Just a Good Day

Just a Good Day

"Probie," called DiNozzo across the room, "hold the door." He darted through the opening of the elevator and lent against the wall next to me. "Thanks for that man", he said angrily.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," I tried to explain. I hated the way he made me feel so nervous, like I'd done something wrong. I stuck my hand in my pocket so he couldn't see it shaking, and leaned backwards trying to look more confident than I felt. DiNozzo lent over, I thought to hit the floor button, but instead he hit the stop. I felt shivers run down my spine as the elevator ground to a halt.

"What's up?" I asked

"You wanna tell me why you keep acting like I've kicked you or something?"

I couldn't believe he'd noticed. He'd always struck me as a kind of jock, not interested in anyone except himself, and what ever woman happened to be hanging round him. I instantly felt bad for thinking this, and it made me even more nervous.

" I, uh, didn't even realise I had been. Sorry." I said. Lying I know, but I didn't even know myself why I kept getting so jittery.

"You're lying," said DiNozzo. I was shocked, less now that he'd noticed, but more by the tone in his voice. He sounded genuinely hurt. I'd never seen him like this before.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can it Probie, I can read you like a book. I've done something to really piss you off and I wanna know what."

"Seriously were fine." I said lying again. I reached passed him to hit the elevator button, but DiNozzo grabbed my hand to stop me. My breath actually caught in my throat, and I looked Tony straight in the eye.

"Please, McGee" I had no idea what to say. He never called me McGee, he never let his emotions get the better of him. Yet here he was, in an elevator, holding my hand, looking almost as if he was about to cry. Feeling the softness of his skin on mine caused goose bumps to shoot up my arms. I swallowed,

"Tony, we are fine, I swear." My voice was audibly shaking, and Tony didn't seem to be listening to me anyway. He was staring right at me, and I could feel his eyes burning through me. No wonder guys always cracked under his interrogation. Those eyes…

I struggled to tear my own away from his, and pulled back against the far wall of the elevator. Tony looked like I'd just shot him and I couldn't bear that face anymore.

"Tony, what the hells going on?"

"Nothing" he whispered, reaching to switch the elevator on again. I grabbed his arm.

"Tony?" He caught my eyes again and I was more prepared this time. I met his gaze calmly, until he took me completely off guard. He lent forward and kissed me hard on the lips. My instant reaction was to pull away, but he had my arm held tightly. The goose bumps began to cover my whole body, and something clicked in my head, as to why, maybe, I'd felt so awkward around DiNozzo all this time. I didn't really have time to think though, as I felt Tony begin to pull back, obviously frightened by my earlier attempted of escape. It was now or never. I lifted my free arm, and put it on the back of Tony's head, keeping him where he was, and began to kiss him back. I was surprised how natural it felt, kissing him was like kissing any girl, but for some reason, he seemed tenderer, something I never thought id be able to say about him. Maybe he was nervous, I sure as hell knew I was. He seemed reluctant now; all his guts used up obviously in taking the plunge, so I thought I'd take the initiative and I gently pried open his mouth and slid in my tongue. At first DiNozzo did nothing, and I wondered if I'd over stepped the mark, but the he reached his hand up to my face and deepened the kiss further. Suddenly we were kissing passionately, Tony's hands sliding over my body, pulling up my shirt and running his hands across my chest, as ran my fingers through his hair. It all happened so quickly I didn't know what was happening, it never really sunk in, until the lift suddenly jolted back into life. I quickly pulled my shirt back into my pants and Tony set about fixing his hair. Neither of us spoke as the elevator lowered itself down. I looked at Tony and couldn't read him at all, he looked as cool and casual as ever, but I knew how wrong I'd been about him before. When the doors opened Gibbs stood there, cup of coffee in hand.

"What the hell happened?" he asked irritated.

"Sorry boss" smiled Tony, "lift stopped, think Probie here must have lent on the button or something" Gibbs hit Tony round the head, and I heard an audible slap. Gibbs climbed into the elevator and the doors shut, leaving Tony and me in the corridor.

"That sounded like it hurt." I said gingerly to Tony, not really know where to start the conversation again. Tony lent over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Totally worth it." he pulled back, grinned and wandered off down the corridor. I didn't know which way to go, I just watched him walking away. As he neared the end of the corridor, realising no one else was around, he turned back and shouted, "You are a great kisser." he winked and disappeared around a corner. I was stunned, and elated, and scared, and confused, and a million and one other things. As the lift opened behind me and Abby stepped out, I began smiling to myself, because I just couldn't help it.

"What are you so happy about McGee?" asked Abby. I stared down the corridor hat Tony had just walked along and smiled to myself again.

"Just been a good day." I said and followed her into the lab.


	2. The Monday After the Friday Before

I'd had the whole weekend to think since Tony DiNozzo had kissed me in the elevator. A whole weekend and I still couldn't get my head around it. I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day and hadn't had the guts to call him. I kept thinking he might phone me, and I jumped each time the phone rang, but it was never his voice on the end of the line. I kept wondering about what happened. Was it only a one off? Had Tony just wanted to kiss someone and I had been the closest person? Or was this something more? And did I want it to be something more? I'd never had feelings about men before, I wasn't even experimental in college, but after kissing Tony I couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering what it would be like to kiss him again or maybe more. It made me uncomfortable though, thinking about a co-worker like that. I knew you shouldn't let personal feelings interfere with your job and yet I couldn't stop myself thinking about DiNozzo.

I stepped out of the elevator, and he was already there, sat on the edge of the desk talking to Ziva. I wandered down the steps, trying to look casual and sat at my desk. DiNozzo didn't even acknowledge me. "Well that's the end of that," I thought. "Just a one off obviously", I felt stupid for letting myself get worked up about it. Ziva walked back to her desk and Tony went to sit at his.

"Hey Probie." he said.

"Hey." There was no hint of him remembering what had happened last Friday, so I decided to let it go. Gibbs walked in,

"Navy commander shot walking home from a bar with two other guys. Must have been a sniper so FBI's claiming terrorism so we gotta be fast and get what we can. Ziva you drive, I'll see you guys at the scene."

It was back to work as usual. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I stepped into the elevator, closely followed by Tony, then Ziva. Tony lent next to me on the wall, and had Ziva not been there it was almost exactly as it had been last Friday. Tony lent over to hit the floor button and my heart skipped a beat as I remembered what had happened last time. He couldn't, not here, not in front of Ziva. I felt myself blushing and almost jumped in to stop him, but he hit the level button and returned with a smile, and I realised he was thinking along the same lines as I had been. He lent next to me, really close, and slid a hand out to touch my arm. Ziva was facing the door, but I wouldn't put it past her to have noticed what was going on. I felt the goose bumps heading up my arms as they had done before, and audibly gulped. Ziva turned and looked at me.

"Something stuck in my throat," I said. Tony grinned as Ziva turned round, and slid his hand onto my leg. I checked my breathing and grabbed his hand to stop it moving anywhere else. He smiled mischievously at me. The elevator doors opened, and I welcomed the open space. As we headed for the car I felt Tony walking far to close to me.

"Haven't stopped thinking about you all weekend." He whispered into my ear before walking away. I couldn't believe it. After everything I'd been worrying about I couldn't believe him. He hadn't called; hadn't said a word to me since Friday, and for a second I felt angry, that he just expected me to drop everything and pick up where we'd left off. He turned and winked at me as he reached the car and all those thoughts went. It was weird how much my feelings towards DiNozzo fluctuated. On minute I hated him for being so brazen, the next I couldn't stop smiling thinking about him. I climbed into the backseat of the car, and decided to focus on the job, as much as I could with Tony smiling at me.

…

It had been a long day at work and I was glad to climb into my car and switch on the radio. I was about to pull out when Tony practically threw himself on the front of my car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as he'd genuinely freaked me out. He hopped in the passenger door and pulled on the seat belt.

"Thought you could give me a ride home?"

"Couldn't you have asked me earlier instead of throwing yourself at the car?"

DiNozzo didn't answer he just smiled. We drove on in silence until I reached his apartment. He climbed out and turned to look back in.

"You not coming?"

"What?"

"I got beer and the games on tonight thought you might want to watch it over here."

I noticed something in Tony's voice that made me think that he might actually be nervous about asking me. I liked when he sounded nervous, it made him sound vulnerable, made me want to comfort him. I climbed out of the car and followed him up to the apartment.

I was surprised by how clean and neat and tidy everything was. I'd expected Tony to be much more disorganised. Though seeing the way he was looking round the apartment I thought maybe he'd cleaned it especially. He pointed me towards the front room, with the expected huge TV, yet unexpected huge bookshelf, crammed with books. I wandered over and browsed the shelves, while Tony went to get us drinks. He had hundreds of books, everything from classics to big sellers, to a few obscure ones I hadn't even heard of. He also had a small section of well-read books, on computing for dummies and the world of online gaming. Those made me smile, and I wondered if they had been for my benefit. On the other hand maybe I didn't know Tony as well as I thought I did.

He came back in a handed me a bottle of beer and threw himself down onto the sofa. He kicked of his shoes, leaving them haphazard on the floor, and I decided the apartment could not be this tidy usually. He pulled out the remote from the side of the sofa cushion and flicked on the TV.

"So what do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Thought you said there was a game on?"

"I got the days mixed up." He turned off the TV again.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" he asked, as I continued to hover near the bookshelf. I sat on a different sofa and DiNozzo got up and sat next to me. I felt so uncomfortable with him so near. I couldn't read him or tell what he was thinking. He stared at me for a while till I couldn't take it any more.

"I should probably get going, I've got a lot of work to do." Tony lent in to kiss me again and this time I pulled away.

"Tony what the hell are you doing?" I asked. I couldn't stand trying to second-guess him and I needed some answers.

"I just thought…" he trailed off looking like I'd just slapped him round the face. I hated that look but I needed to know where I stood.

"What did you think?" I asked as calmly as I could with my heart racing. Tony didn't answer just got up and moved to the other sofa. "Tony, I need to know. First you kiss me, act all flirty, then you don't call or talk to me all weekend, now you're inviting me up to your apartment to watch some fake football game. I just need to know what you want from this? Am I just another pick up, or do you actually like me and want this to go somewhere?" Tony had been looking at his hands the whole time and I couldn't see his face. He didn't move for a while and I began to think about pushing him again when I noticed his shoulders shaking. I couldn't believe Tony was crying, and I felt awful that it was all my fault. I went over and knelt in front of him and put an arm on his shoulder, and he lent forward into my chest. We stayed like that for a while until Tony pulled back and looked at me his eyes full of tears. My heart wrenched seeing him like that. He raised his hand and gently began stroking my face, and I relished the warmth. I found my self almost involuntarily leaning into his palm as he caressed my cheek.

"I don't know what I want," he hoarsely mumbled. I looked at him not wanting to interrupt. "I like you, but I don't know why. Its just so confusing."

"Maybe its just my overwhelming good looks and boundless intelligence." I joked, trying to make him smile. He did and everything suddenly felt right again. Everything in my mind became clear as I realised I wanted Tony, regardless of how he treated me, I couldn't bear to never see his smile again. I knelt up and slid my arms round him in a tight embrace, and I nearly cried with joy when I felt his arms slide round my waist holding me back. I lent back so I could see his face, and when his eyes caught mine I decided to take the initiative. I lent forwards and kissed Tony. He held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I thought you wanted me to explain?" he said looking slightly shocked. I stroked his face and smiled.

"I wanted to know where I stood, but to be honest I couldn't care less now. I just want to do anything I can to make you happy." I wiped away a tear as it began to roll down DiNozzo's face.

"Tim, I just, I do want this and I do want this to go somewhere. I just don't know what to do? How to go about it?"

"Surely you've hit on enough girls to know which chat up lines work." I smiled He looked at me and said flatly.

"I've never met anyone I was scared about loosing before."

I kissed him again, I don't know for how long but it felt like hours. It could have been days for all I cared. We broke off and Tony lay back on the sofa and pulled me on top of him. We laid there together, enfolded in each others arms until we both fell asleep, Tony with the biggest smile on his face, and me feeling like the happiest guy alive.


	3. Just a Good Day Tony's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled as I looked down at McGee, still asleep, cradled in my arms. It had taken every ounce of strength and courage I possessed to kiss him, to get him up to the apartment. But now, watching him sleep, I couldn't see what I had been worried about. McGee's eyes flickered open and I grinned at him.

"Morning sleepy head" I murmured, still barely awake myself. McGee looked up at me, slightly bewildered and I worried he may not have remembered last night, or maybe he'd changed his mind. He smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on my lips, and I grinned even more, realizing everything was ok. I edged myself off the sofa and pulled the blanket over Tim, who was still dozing really, and I stood there for a while, just watching him breath. He looked so gorgeous, but I suddenly became aware of how creepy and stalker-like I was being, and quickly headed for the shower. I let the water run warm and climbed in, just letting the water run down my face, feeling the warmth on my face, the gentle trickle of the water on my skin, the hands on my waist. Hands on my waist?!?! I turned and saw Tim, still fully clothed, standing at the shower door. He smiled broadly, and then quite blatantly dropped his eyes over my naked body. Some instinct made my hands fly to try and cover up but the glint in Tim's eyes told me there was no point. He raised his eyes and looked me directly in the eye, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Just wondering if you wanted me to cook breakfast?" I smiled at the innocence in his voice, realizing he'd probably never seen another man like this before. I dropped my hands and smiled,

"Nah, I'll do it, I'll be out in a sec and I know where everything is."

"Ok" smiled Tim and I turned back into the shower, feeling his eyes drop to my ass as I did. I knew it was weird but it felt so good, knowing he was looking at me, knowing that all through work today, every time he saw me, all he'd be thinking about was me like this. Tim exited the bathroom quickly, seeming embarrassed, and I wondered how long it would be until he'd let me see him like that. I knew he was shy, and I did not want to rush things, but the thought of him naked drove me wild. I cleared my mind before I got carried away, and quickly exited the shower, going into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped round my waist. Tim was sat on the sofa; where we'd spent the night sleeping in each other's arms; reading a newspaper. He looked up as I came in and I avoided his eyes, not letting on that I knew he was staring.

"So what do you wanna eat?" I asked, looking at the meager offerings of my fridge. "Or maybe we could go across the street, get some coffee?"

"Wont people be suspicious, two men in there together?" I smiled,

"We work together McGee, we have been in coffee shops together before, there will be nothing different today." Tim's face looked genuinely hurt, as I realized how he must have misconstrued my words. "Well, there wont be anything different from their point of view." He still looked unconvinced so I went and lent over the sofa, kissing him passionately. I gently pulled away and smiled at him "But they might if I don't go put some clothes on. We can swing by your place on the way in to work so you can change too." Tim looked down slightly bewildered, not seeming to have realized he was still wearing what he had been yesterday.

"What about us turning up to work together. Wont that be suspicious?" McGee was so nervous his hands were shaking and I slid my arms around him holding him close. He felt so comfortable nuzzled into my neck and pressed tightly against my chest.

"Tim it's going to be fine" I mumbled into his ear, feeling him pull me tighter. "Look," I pulled back so I could see into his eyes "This, us…" The word rolled of my tongue before I'd noticed, and though McGee still looked terrified, I saw a slight smile flicker across his face. I said it again, this time with more confidence. "Us, this can go as fast or as slow as you want, I'm not expecting to come out to the world or anything, I'm just content being with you." I put my hands on his face and kissed him, playing the words I'd just said over in my head, realizing how little they sounded like me. Well at least the Tony DiNozzo I always was around everyone. With Tim I felt so different, in a good way, like I didn't have to hide anymore, I had someone that I could talk to genuinely, not having to act up or play along or anything. He broke the kiss and turned back to the newspaper, and I lingered for a second, remembering the feel of his lips on mine. Looking at Tim sat nonchalantly on my sofa; I realized I didn't need to remember it any more. Because now I could lean over and kiss him whenever I wanted. Because now he wouldn't pull away, or tell everyone what a freak I was, or just shun me completely. Now he would smile and kiss me back. I lent on the doorframe of my bedroom, watching Tim. He turned round and looked me straight in the eye, and I didn't care that he'd caught me staring. I couldn't think of anything except the huge smile one his face, and just how perfect everything seemed. Tim turned away and I went into my room to get changed. I knew it was going to be a good day.


End file.
